Electronic systems may include one or more electronic devices secure to a circuit board. Prior to such securement, a signal transmitting connection between the electronic device and the circuit board may need to be activated. Activation of the signal transmitting connection after securement of the electronic device to the circuit board may damage the signal transmitting connection, the electronic device or the circuit board.